


Blue Hour

by pikkulintu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Age Swap, Finland (Country), M/M, No common history, Working adults, fast burn, lol, no generation of miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikkulintu/pseuds/pikkulintu
Summary: Aomine is spending his vacation in Lapland, and ends up meeting someone who sparks his interest. In the serene night, under the northern lights the decisions are made.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I recently fell back into the kurobasu fandom and remembered how good the characters are once again. Of course that lead into a random fic idea around 4 a.m. one night, which I just had to write down. Enjoy :D
> 
> I'm not quite sure of how common the phrase "Blue Hour" is, so to clarify it is the time when sun is going up/down and the light reflects in a way that makes everything blue. It is common in the north at least.

Aomine was watching the two huskies playing in the snow in their cage. The other one was holding a toy that the other tried to steal. They jumped around and chased each other constantly. How they managed to have so much energy was beyond him. He shivered in the cold despite the thick new coat he had just bought and tugged his face deeper into the fur-lined hood. It was around - 20 °C. He had just a few days ago arrived in the Finnish Lapland but was still feeling the time difference to Japan.

As for why he was there was only one reason. One of his oldest friends, Kise had won a two-person holiday pack from some random raffle, and after breaking up with his lover just a few days before the trip Aomine had been the only one available to use the other half of the prize. He didn’t know why exactly he had agreed on coming, it was such a drag. Maybe it was the miserable look at Kise’s face when he had begged he didn’t want to go alone, and the fact that the tickets were non-refundable. It was an “all free vacation for him, how could he not come!” as Kise had put it. Aomine sighed, thinking about that. Now he was just happy that the hotel had agreed to change the room into a one with two separate beds instead of a king size one.

After they had arrived Kise seemed to have decided that instead of moping around and feeling bad for his breakup he would take the most out of his holiday and dragged him around everywhere. Today he had decided that they would go to a sledge dog farm. Aomine was finally somewhat interested as he much preferred the company of dogs to that of the humans. He had managed to lose Kise for a moment and went to look at the dogs, enjoying their carefree actions. He just hoped he could have pet them.

“Do you like watching them?” A sudden question seemingly out of nowhere scared Aomine so much that he jumped a bit. He turned to see where the question had come from and laid his eyes on a shorter male standing next to him, looking at the dogs. He hadn’t heard him approach at all, despite the ground being covered in frost snow that squeaked when you walked on it. The man turned his gaze to meet his, and Aomine couldn’t help but to be drawn to his bright blue eyes.

From the corner of his eye he saw movement and turned to look, it was a small black and white puppy, wearing a bright red Christmas sweater. The dog’s eyes were the exact same shade and shape as the man had. He turned back to look at him in awe. That was so strange. The man still looked at him, starting to seem a bit confused, if he read his subtle expressions correctly. He suddenly remembered that he had forgot to answer his question.

“Oh, yeah. They are great.”

The man grouched down to grab the small dog into his arms. He took its paw to his hand, waving it a bit as a greeting. “Nigou says hello to you too.”

Aomine couldn’t take it. The two pairs of same eyes looking at him all serious, despite the goofy actions. They were too damn cute. “Hi there.” He said as he waved his hand a bit in return, before realizing something about what the man had just said. “Huh, wait. Nigou? As in the second in Japanese?”

“Yes. The other staff here named him the second me because we look alike to them, he is “the second me”. I am from Japan but came to work here for the season, so that’s why it is in Japanese.”

That surprised Aomine and he changed to Japanese from the English he had been using as he answered. “Really? I am also from Japan, the name is Aomine Daiki.”

“Pleasure to meet you. I am Kuroko Tetsuya.” He bowed slightly and also made Nigou bow his head. Aomine still couldn’t wrap his head around how similar they looked, and how in synch they seemed to be.

“Do you want to hold him?”

“Eh, really? Could I?”

“Yes. I should give the big boys here their lunch.” As they had talked the two dogs that had been playing previously had come to the fence and looked at Kuroko, clearly expecting something as they paced around. Without further questions Kuroko handed Nigou over to Aomine and went in to feed the other dogs.

*

Kuroko watched the man over his shoulder. Nigou seemed to like him as he excitedly rolled around in his lap, trying to lick his face. He was laughing and taking his gloves off to pet him properly. The sight brought a smile to Kuroko’s face too. A man well-liked by animals couldn’t be too bad of a person. Especially as he seemed to be good to them too. He had to admit he had been a bit surprised to see the tall and quite intimidating looking man staring at the dogs so seriously but was now starting to get a bit interested about him.

He threw the big dogs their dessert that was a few larger reindeer bones before going back out. Nigou had stopped rolling around and was contently being petted by Aomine, looking like he could fall asleep there. He was generally nice to most people but to this extent so fast was rare, which brought question to Kuroko’s mind. “Are you used to working with dogs?”

Aomine looked at him. His eyes were the same deep blue that the hair peaking from under his hood. His voice was nice and low, calming actually. “We had a Shiba while I was a child, and I am now working as in the police, occasionally with dogs too. I hope to get a transfer to the dog squad someday.”

Kuroko would have thought of the man as a thug instead of a policeman. Looks could really deceive. “So you are here on a vacation then?”

“Yeah, though the trip wasn’t planned, I was dragged along…”

A higher voice cut his words. The source of it was a flashy person with yellowish blonde hair who was yelling “Aominecchi!” while waving his hand and walking to their direction. “Finally I found you!”

Aomine sighed and turned back to Kuroko. “Him. I was dragged along to his plans.”

Kuroko glanced at the hyper-active looking person, and then to the calm and a bit annoyed Aomine. He could see how he might decide to go along just to get him to be calm for a moment. But he didn’t quite get how they were acquainted in the first place. The man in question suddenly saw Nigou in Aomine’s arms and his intensity only grew. “Oh my, what a cute lil’ pup. Where did you get him from?”

Before Aomine had time to answer Kise was already reaching his hands out for Nigou, who sniffed them and even gave a small lick, but decided to curl up to Aomine instead of giving him more attention. Kise played heartbroken from that, whining “Oh please, what is so fun about that always moping old man, why don’t you want to come to meeee~“.

Aomine grinned at him a bit viciously. “He just recognizes quality when he sees it.”

Kuroko had been standing next to Aomine the whole time and couldn’t help but to chuckle at the situation. That earned him the second scared jump of the day, this time from Kise. “Oh, I am so sorry, I didn’t notice you there. My name is Kise Ryouta, the handsome model straight from Tokyo!”

The introduction didn’t convince Aomine. “How can you say that about yourself.”

Kise turned to look at him. “It’s just self-confidence about the facts.” As an assurance he flashed a smile to both of them before continuing. “We must go now Aominecchi, the sledge tour will start in a moment.”

Aomine was a bit hesitant to leave, despite the tour being the one thing he had anticipated. He turned to Kuroko to hand over Nigou, who was now actually sleeping in his arms. He quickly said “Hope to see you again” before being dragged away by Kise. As Kuroko watched the two men run away he felt a bit sad he didn’t get a better chance to get to know Aomine.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Aomine was quietly spreading the butter onto his karelian pie while listening Kise talking about everything they had done and what was still on their list. He hadn’t slept too well last night so he wasn’t paying too much attention before something he said caught his attention. “…And today I think we’ll visit the Santa’s village. It isn’t too far from the city anyways.”

Aomine thought he hadn’t heard correctly. “Wait. Santa’s village?”

Kise didn’t notice the doubt in his voice. “Yeah! Didn’t you know, the real Santa lives in Finland. We have to go there since we have come all the way here!”

“I hate to break this to you, but Santa isn’t real.” Aomine said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Kise pouted at his disinterest. “Oh come on Aominecchi! Anything can be real if you believe in it. And besides it isn’t just the Santa. We can pet some reindeers too!”

Aomine took a bite of his pie, thinking for a moment before answering. If it was yesterday morning he would probably have just ended up agreeing to his plans because there wasn’t anything else he had in mind. Though the idea of two grown men going around in a Santa theme village still rubbed him in the wrong way. But there was something he had been thinking since yesterday. “You go by yourself, I’m sure you just end up going around so excited you won’t even notice I’m not there.”

Kise did his best to convince his friend otherwise. “Noo~ You are a part of the experience.”

Aomine didn’t let his pleads interfere to his plans. “I made up my mind and I am sure you can cope one day without being with me.” He smirked before drinking the last of his tea and leaving the still unhappy-looking Kise at the table by himself.

*

The familiar barks of excited dogs greeted him as he walked into the yard of the husky farm again. It was around half past ten in the morning and the sun was just starting to rise. Everything was tinted in blue, just for a bit before the light of day would swipe the magical moment away. Aomine doubted if coming back would really be any good. He barely knew the name of the man he had come to see. If he even was at work today. Or he even wanted to talk to him more.

His rumbling thoughts were cut short by a husky that come running from the building near him. The dog didn’t have any harness or collar on. It had most likely managed to escape from the employees. It stopped as it saw him standing there. He got down to his knee and reached out his hand for the dog. “Come on” he said in a low voice. The dog eyes him a bit. His left eye was brown while the right one was bright blue. “I just want to pet you, all right?” He continued, talking calmly. The dog took a few careful steps to his direction before stopping again. Aomine averted his eyes to seem less threatening, still holding his hand out. The dog seemed to decide he was more interesting than menacing and ran up to him, smelling his hand.

Aomine moved his hand slowly to avoid scaring him away. He scratched behind his ears and the dog moved closer, clearly eager for more. “Aren’t you just starved for attention you sweet boy?” As if he had understood the words he rolled to his back, bearing his belly. Aomine laughed as he scratched the now visible area and the dog laid there contently.

The running steps nearing him made him raise his gaze from the dog. It was Kuroko, wearing a light blue sweater that matched his hair. His expression was a bit surprise. Aomine was staring. His hair had been hidden under a knit cap yesterday, and only now he saw his full face. The blue of the eyes and hair complimented each other, enhanced by the blue hour. He looked enchanting. There was no denying it, he was interested in this man.

*

“I have to say I was surprised to see you playing with one of our dogs when I happened to glance out.” Kuroko said as he was slipping the dog into the harness he had brought from inside.

Aomine smiled his crooked smile. “I was surprised by him too. Does he do this often?”

He was answered with a deep sigh. “Far too often. He has figured out a way to slip from his cage, and every time we change something he just comes up with new plans.”

Aomine’s smile widened. “What a cute little rascal.”

Kuroko looked at him, his face dead serious. “It isn’t cute when we have to deal with it constantly.”

The smile in his face died instantly. He didn’t want to get on his bad side, not this soon at least. “Oh. Yeah, it must not be.” They walked towards the cages in silence, which left Aomine some time to think about what he was doing. He didn’t often get this interested in people, so he was a bit unsure of how he could best ask if they could spend some time together. Most of the people in his life he had known since middle school, so he knew them though and through. But this man was different. His expressions were hard to read, and he didn’t know how he felt about him.

It wasn’t Aomine who ended up asking first. Kuroko broke the silence as they reached the right cage and he was opening the door. “So… I was thinking. I have the night off and the forecast for Aurora Borealis is high. I was planning to go see if they showed up, you want to come along?”

The sudden suggestion surprised him. “Eh, borea..?”

Kuroko’s face softened a bit, and Aomine could almost have sworn he saw a teasing smile in his eyes. “The northern lights. They are really worth seeing and this far north is the perfect place.”

Aomine felt a slight heat in his face. Kise had indeed mentioned the possibility to see those lights, and he had been a bit interested but forgotten already. “I would love to. Where and when then?”

“Tell me your address and I’ll pick you around nine.”

*

Kise had been a bit hesitant to let him leave to the night alone with a man he barely knew, but after reasoning he had calmed down. There was no way he could overpower him, right? There was too much difference in their builds. If anyone it should be Kuroko who worried about that. For a moment Kise had begged to come along, but Aomine had made it clear he would go alone. As he was now standing in the freezing air in front of his hotel he was getting a bit nervous. He had no idea how the night would end up like.

Suddenly a he heard a lone car nearing him in the quiet city. A moment later a deep blue car stopped in front of him and he saw Kuroko sitting in the driver’s seat, waving to him. He opened the door and hopped in, deciding to see where destiny would take him.

*

They arrived at a lakeshore after a 20 minute drive. There were no people, and the whole place was dark besides the moonlight reflecting from the smooth layer of snow that covered everything. Aomine stepped outside of the car, allowing his eyes some time to adjust to the darkness. He looked up to the sky and gasped in awe. He had never seen so many stars before. There was no light pollution so even the dimmer ones were seen to the naked eye.

The movement in the corner of his eye made him turn to look at Kuroko, who had gotten out of the car too. He smiled widely to him. “Thank you. Even without the lights this is already a magical sight.” Kuroko smiled back to him, and Aomine felt a bit of his heart melt. It was great to see clear emotions on his face.

“Let’s hope nature will show it’s best to us tonight.” Aomine nodded in agreement before turning his gaze back to the sky.

*

Kuroko looked at the man, happy that he was so taken just by the night itself. It wasn’t like him to invite strangers to join him in his nightly travels, but in the short moment they had spent together he had felt like this person didn’t want anything bad to him. He opened the trunk of his car to pick up the reindeer hide, thermos bottle and cups he had brought with him. Walking to Aomine he couldn’t help but to admire how tall he was. He must be a convincing sight in his uniform. And with his natural behaviour around dogs, and his pleasant calm voice he was indeed an interesting person. Kuroko walked to his side, and for a moment they stared the sky together in silence. Then at the exact same time they turned to look at ach other and did that in silence for a second, before Kuroko suggested that they could sat down to wait if the show would start.

They sat on the hide, facing the frozen lake, and Aomine was still mesmerized by the night sky when Kuroko offered a steaming cup to him. He took his gloves off to feel the warmth radiating to his fingers. Taking a deep breath over the cup he turned to look at Kuroko. “Hot chocolate? I thought it would have been coffee.”

“I don’t care for coffee. It is too bitter. Hopefully the sugar will keep you awake too.”

“Oh I’m sure just your company alone would be enough to do that.”

Kuroko felt his cheeks heating from the compliment. He wasn’t used to other people being interested in his company. More than often they seemed to forget him or get spooked by his lack of presence, this was a totally different experience for him.

*

Their conversation flowed naturally from there on. They talked about their lives, jobs, hobbies and whatever came to mind. They found out both loved basketball and even agreed to go see a game together sometime. The laid back attitude of Aomine’s was a perfect match to Kuroko’s more serious one. If anything their chat had made Aomine sure of one thing. He didn’t want to let this man get away from him. To let him belong to someone else. He had not yet dared to ask the most important question of his current situation, but decided it was now or never. “So, Kuroko, are you datin…”

His question was cut short by Kuroko who had been looking at the sky and was now enthusiastically pointing over the tree line on the opposing shore. “Look! It is starting.”

A bit hesitantly Aomine turned his eyes from Kuroko to the sky, and then he saw it. A faint green line dancing on the sky, growing more and more vivid by the moment. It was like someone had painted it there. A lighter bluish hue reached up to the sky from the deepest shade of green on the bottom. He sat there in awe, not having seen anything like that before. The dance in the sky was silent and only the small clouds of their breathing moved in the ground. Suddenly, a burst of red coloured the sky alongside the green. It felt like time was going slower, yet so unbearably fast as they sat there together watching the cosmic storm.

Aomine didn’t know when he had done it, but he realised he was holding Kuroko’s hand on his own, and he was grabbing it in return. Slowly he tore off his eyes from the sky to look at the man besides him. After a moment he also lowered his gaze and their eyes met. Aomine couldn’t help but to smile. “Thank you for showing me this. I love you.”

The last words had escaped his mouth before he realised it himself. Panic was starting to rise its head in his mind as he realised he hadn’t even managed to ask if he was dating anyone. And they had known each other for such a short while, how could he be fine with that…

But he was. Without saying a word Kuroko reached to Aomine and leaned in to kiss him. The coldness of their meeting lips startled him for a bit, but soon all of the coldness melted away as the heat inside him grew. The moment was pure bliss.

As Kuroko pulled out of the kiss Aomine removed his glove and lifted his right hand to the man’s cheek, feeling the smoothness. He looked deep into the blue eyes that had intrigued him from the first moment he had seen them and asked the question he had been wanting to say for a moment. “Will you please date me?”

A gentle smile light up Kuroko’s face. “I will.” Aomine felt like his life was perfect in that instant. He was happy about everything that had lead his life into this moment. He pulled him into a hug, where they stayed as the dance in the sky still continued, lighting up the scene.

*

For the rest of his vacation Aomine spend all the time he could together with his new lover. He could see the suspecting stares of his co-workers at the husky farm and endured the whining of Kise who complained he had abandoned him on his own vacation. However, there was not enough time for them to spend together, learning more and more about each other.

The time for Aomine’s return came far too soon for both of them. As he was on a cab to airport with Kise he looked at the blue tint once again covering the snowy landscape. The contact info he had gotten from Tetsu and the promise to meet again in Tokyo as soon as he would return there warmed his mind. There was no doubt in his mind that he would always link the magical moment of blue hour to the man of his dreams he had met in one such instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I greatly appreciate any comments or kudos you might give! Especially if there is something you liked, I would love to know :3


End file.
